


Picturing Darkness

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin, 悪魔城ドラキュラ 暁月の円舞曲 と 蒼月の十字架 | Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow & Dawn of Sorrow
Genre: Baby, Castlevania - Freeform, F/M, Future, Glimpse at the Future, Mystery, Portrait, Second Castle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange new portrait has appeared in the castle, one that doesn't seem to have anything to do with the other portraits Brauner has painted. And in this portrait, something odd is happening.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Picturing Darkness

“Here it is.” Charlotte pointed at the dark hued painting that had appeared in the nest of dark creatures beneath the castle. Jonathan furrowed his eyebrows and blinked at the painting. It did look like the paintings Brauner had created. But there was something distinctively off about it. It had a much finer detailed appearance, and the frame was not one of the heavy golden ones, but rather made from white wood. “What do you think about it?”

“It definitely is different from the others.” Jonathan shook his head slowly. “But there are some similarities, too. There are the same symbols in the background.” He pointed at some of the finer details. “Brauner does have a knack for making his paintings come to life, so there is no way of saying that this couldn’t be his work. You know, it could be an early work. Something that he painted far earlier in his life.”

Charlotte pushed her bottom lip forward and seemed to feel around the painting, as she had done with the others when they had entered the chaotic worlds inside of the paintings Brauner had left all over the castle to protect the dark cores. “This could be, but there is something really off about it. I mean, look at that.” She pointed towards a signature. “According to this, this painting was painted… in 2017. I don’t think that anyone would accidentally sign the portrait wrongly. That was left there intentionally. How a portrait of the future ended up here is another question altogether.”

“I suppose anything is possible in this castle.” Jonathan shrugged lightly, and shook his head again. There was something really upsetting about this. He brushed his fingertips along the frame again, furrowing his eyebrows. “I don’t know what it is, but there is something decidedly different about the aura this picture is emitting. I mean, don’t you feel it?”

“I do.” Charlotte sounded just the slightest bit annoyed. “But I still don’t know what you’re trying to get at.”

“Nothing in particular. I just think that we’re about to experience something really unusual here. I don’t know why or how that would happen, but it still is something which we probably won’t be able to control. I feel something familiar and yet completely strange about it. It’s irritating, in some way. I want to know what it is.” Jonathan looked Charlotte straight into the eye. “I think we need to enter the portrait. I believe that we might just find something interesting there.”

“I don’t even know if we can, Jonathan.” Charlotte shuddered all over and looked horribly uncomfortable all of a sudden. “It’s true that it exhibits some similar vibes as the paintings we have been inside of already, but that doesn’t mean that we can just freely enter this one. I have a very bad feeling about it.”

“But we need to find out what is going on, Charlotte.” Jonathan squeezed her shoulders almost a bit too tightly. “I need to know what this is all about. Why it appeared out of nowhere just some nights prior, and why it is here, of all places. This makes no sense to me. Plus, the whole date voodoo and the other strange stuff about it…”

Charlotte still wanted to say that the “wrong” date had nothing to do with voodoo, but she then relented. It was impossible to talk to Jonathan properly when he was in his thick-skulled mood. There, she thought to herself, it was clear that he indeed was somewhat related to the Belmont clan. The Belmonts were all known to be horribly stubborn, to the point of being dense. She merely nodded slowly, trying to feel for the dimensional warping around the painting. It wasn’t as easy as with the other paintings, which was no surprise to her. But there was something which was definitely familiar. The same signature, though it didn’t seem as drenched in darkness and corruption as the other paintings.

Jonathan felt the familiar pull of jumping into the portrait, though it didn’t feel as menacing as it usually did. He blinked into the full moon greeting them, then stared incredulously as he noticed that they were in what appeared to be a copy of the castle they already had entered. But then again, there were some very distinct differences in how the silhouette appeared. Some towers were definitely different, the whole castle appeared to be much taller, yet not as huge as it had seemed before. It had been reshaped, definitely.

“This is odd…” Charlotte looked around, shaking her head. “This should be a lot more dimensional, but it still feels all flat. As if we were in a theatre with props. That shouldn’t have happened.”

Jonathan nodded in agreement, then pointed towards the distance. He could see, just barely, an illuminated window, and the shapes of a man and a woman. The woman had extended a softly moving bundle in front of her, as if Jonathan and Charlotte should see that a baby had been born. Jonathan blinked softly. What was the meaning of this? Was this the Belmont family, or a new family of darkness?

“We should retreat.” Charlotte dragged Jonathan back into the shadows in front of the portrait frame leading back to the castle. “The painting is for showing a brief moment only. It’s not inhabited by foul creatures. So we shouldn’t disturb it.”

Jonathan merely nodded softly, but he couldn’t quite forget what he had seen. What was this child’s significance? And why would it be only so far in the future that this secret would be unveiled…?


End file.
